This invention relates generally to a mechanism for absorbing energy transmitted through a vehicle steering column in the event of a vehicle crash or driver impact on the steering wheel and more particularly to an energy absorbing mechanism for an adjustable steering column.
A known problem has been one of how to absorb chest impact energies in a vehicle steering column which is rake and reach adjustable. Rake adjustable steering columns differ from tilt adjustable steering columns in that the pivot point is remote from the steering wheel rather than being close to the steering wheel. Designs in existence tend to rely on crushing or extending a convoluted tube, which have the problem of relatively high tool cost and low natural frequency. Low natural frequency of a steering column can be a problem in vehicles having engines which produce low frequencies, such as diesel engines.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present mechanisms for absorbing energy transmitted through an adjustable steering column in the event of a vehicle crash. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.